fallout_wyomingfandomcom-20200213-history
New California Republic
The New California Republic (NCR) is a democratic republic centered in a region known as New California. It is currently raging a costly war against a wasteland faction known as Caesar's Legion. History Early days The New California Republic was founded in 2186 when the settlement of Shady Sands renamed themselves to the New California Republic. This republic remained small for several years until 2189 when the settlements of Los Angeles, Maxson, The Hub, and Dayglow joined the constitution and became the first five states. For many years the NCR was seen as a good force in the wasteland under both President Aradesh and his daughter President Tandi. Settlements offered to join the republic and the republic grew to be a large nation in the wasteland. In 2241 the NCR was being attacked by the Great Khans, a raider tribe in the unoccupied regions of New California. President Tandi recruited a mysterious figure known as the "Chosen One" who defeated the Great Khans, but little did the NCR know they actually fled to the Mojave Wasteland where they rebuilt over time. The NCR's wars The NCR also ran a propaganda campaign against a nearby settlement known as Vault City, a settlement born from Vault 8. They also attempted to annex a town that had been founded near Vault 15. The NCR was eventually made aware of the Enclave, a faction that claimed to be the remnants of the pre-war US government. The allies of the NCR, the Brotherhood of Steel, were not friendly towards the Enclave, but the NCR remained pacifistic to the new group. Eventually, the NCR and Brotherhood attacked Enclave forces in New California. After the destruction of their oil rig, they attempted to eradicate the Enclave in New California, with many former Enclave personnel fleeing to the Mojave Wasteland. The NCR and Brotherhood's relations would eventually sour and a war would start between the two factions, wherein which the NCR won although the Brotherhood still has outposts in New California to this day. Expansion and the Mojave Wasteland After the war between the Brotherhood and the NCR, President Tandi passed away and she was replaced by Joanna Tibbett. The new president of the NCR chased the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel to the Mojave Wasteland. Unknown to them, the founder of Robco Industries, Mr. House was hiding out in his casino on the Las Vegas Strip, the Lucky 38. When he noticed the NCR heading for the Hoover Dam to occupy it, he assembled the tribals on the strip and his securitrons to meet them there. Mr. House told the NCR that he would allow them to occupy the dam, so long as 5% of the power generated went to New Vegas. After a few years of the NCR establishing themselves in the Mojave, a faction known as Caesar's Legion attacks the Hoover Dam. They initially occupied the dam but NCR Rangers lured them into Boulder City, where they destroyed the Legion by filling the town with dynamite and blowing them up. They quickly retook the dam and reestablished power to the Strip and the NCR states. The Second Battle of Hoover Dam occurred in 2287 between the NCR and the Legion. With the help of a mysterious figure, the Courier Six the NCR won the battle and pushed the Legion out of the Mojave Wasteland. Eventually, the NCR annexed New Vegas, resulting in the Great Khans and a group of the Followers of the Apocalypse leaving the Mojave. The current president of the NCR, Arron Kimball, was assassinated by the Legion shortly after the battle, and a new president replaced him, Dawn Harrison. Present day and war with the Legion The NCR is currently fighting a war with Caesar's Legion. The NCR is currently at a stalemate with the Legion at the city of Flagstaff, the Legion's capital city. The Legion has held their borders at Flagstaff due to the fact that most of their eastern army has been diverted to the frontline with the NCR. The NCR is in Wyoming to look for a lost pre-war technology in an old military base to help with their war against the Legion and plans to annex part of the region for farmland after the war. Army Troopers The NCR has many unique divisions in their army, but the most common soldier in the army are troopers. Usually characterized by their tan uniforms and service rifles, these troopers fight the frontline wars of the NCR and defend NCR borders and territories from raiders and wasteland creatures. Rangers The NCR Rangers are a specialized trooper of the NCR, used for secret missions or dangerous missions. Rangers are commonly called upon when an assignment that the standard troopers can't deal with comes up. The training to become a ranger is severe and many don't make it. NCR Air-force The NCR has a new branch to their military, the NCR airforce. The NCR airforce assists in large scale battles, most notably in the recent battles against Caesar's Legion. Though the airforce is deadly, it is extremely small as the NCR has a very small number of working aircraft. The airforce mainly consists of Enclave Vertibirds, US Bombers and even a number of pre-war passenger planes used for housing high profile politicians. Technology The NCR has a wide array of pre-war technology from various pre-war cities and military bases across their territory. NCR has knowledge of irrigation and many of the new territory gained during the war against Caesar's Legion has been used for farming to feed its citizens and fix the coming food shortages in the Republic. NCR has managed to develop post-war weapons and even repair old cars and planes. The NCR has knowledge of transportation as well, most notably the recently completed NCR railroad running from Southern California to the Mojave Wasteland along the I-15 highway. Foreign Relations The NCR has mixed opinions from the citizens of the wasteland. Some wastelanders admire the NCR for bringing democracy and the rule of law to the wasteland, while others dislike the recent imperialism by the NCR in recent years, especially after the death of President Tandi. The NCR has traded and warred with many factions in the wasteland, most notably the ongoing war with Caesar's Legion. Other than Caesar's Legion, the NCR has had varying success in establishing foreign relations with other nations and settlements. Some settlements and nations are happy to have the NCR as good trading partners but are also wary of their presence. Free Wyoming has heard of the NCR and they do trade with its citizens and trading groups within the republic, most notably the Crimson Caravan Company. Despite their knowledge of the NCR, they have not yet established relations with them. Settlements New California * Shady Sands * Dayglow * Maxson * The Hub * Los Angeles * Vault 15 * Vault 13 * Vault 12 * Sac-Town * Irvine * Junktown * Navarro * Oak Creek * One Pine * Owen's Lake * Redding Mexico * Baja * Rattletail Arizona * Arizona Spillway * Bullhead City * Willow Beach * Phoenix * Kingman * New Porter * Death-City Nevada * New Reno * Vault-City * New Vegas * Carson City * Carpon-Town * New Lisgo Oregon * Medford * Ashland * Grant's Passage * Hunterstown Wyoming * Preston Military Base